It's zombie Time
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Une invasion de zombie, une survie précaire et un gars qui promène une chaussure au bout d'une laisse, voilà l'histoire dans laquelle quatre jeunes femmes doivent faire face après que le monde qu'elles connaissaient ait disparus dans le sang et le flammes.


Ronda regardait le zombie marcher lentement vers elle.

C'était le cadavre ambulant le plus laid qu'elle ait vue en plusieurs années d'apocalypse : sa peau était complètement grise de pourriture, sa mâchoire inférieure avait disparu, laissant sa langue noire dégoulinante de pus et de salive reposer contre sa gorge. Plusieurs impacts de balles dessinaient des cercles rouges sur ses vêtements crasseux. Visiblement fait par un très mauvais tireur puisque les impacts se concentraient sur son ventre et ses jambes. Ses cheveux bruns était poisseux de terre et de sang, comme s'il s'était baigné dans un tas de cadavre. L'odeur était atroce, celle d'une charogne qui sert de proie aux vautours.

Il produit quelques gargouillements et manqua de trébucher en faisant un nouveau pas. Les nerfs de son corps devaient commencer à se décomposer et il était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. D'une certaine façon il faisait presque pitié.

Ronda leva son fusil et tira, faisant exploser sa tête. La cervelle faisandée arrosa l'herbe autour d'elle et le cadavre ambulant s'écroula pour redevenir une simple carcasse pourrissante au sol. La jeune femme continua de le regarder, comme pour méditer un instant sur sa condition.

Une voix énervée la tira cependant de cette méditation.

-Putain Ronda tu fais chier ! On t'a dis d'économiser les cartouches merde ! T'aurais pas pu lui éclater la tronche avec une batte de base-ball comme tout le monde ?

Becky prenait la survie très à cœur, elle faisait constamment la liste de leurs provisions, de leur matériel disponible et de leurs munitions. Et elle n'aimait pas gâcher inutilement des balles.

-C'est bon Becky ce n'est qu'une balle. Tenta de la calmer Bailey qui faisait le plein de leur voiture avec un jerrycan d'essence.

-Le jour où on en aura vraiment besoin elle nous manquera cette balle. Grogna Becky. C'est trop te demander un peu d'effort physique ? Un petit swing de batte et hop tu lui fracasses le crâne ? Non il faut que Madame Rousey décide de se la jouer Cow-boy et d'y aller au fusil.

-Allez Becky ce n'est pas grave. Ajouta Sasha qui n'avait pas envie de voir une nouvelle dispute Lynch/Rousey. Ça arrivait beaucoup trop souvent et elle commençait à envisager de trouver des boules quies pour palier au problème sonore.

Mais Ronda ne répliqua pas avec agressivité. En fait elle était plutôt calme lorsqu'elle dit :

-Désolé. J'ai eu pitié de lui.

Cette simple phrase stoppa net l'élan de l'irlandaise. Becky la regarda l'air interloquée.

-Pitié d'un zombie ? Mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? Depuis trois ans que cette épidémie à commencer on a dû en tuer des centaines. Et là devant le zombie 762 tu te dit « tient les 761 d'avant je n'en avais rien à foutre mais lui je vais avoir pitié et le tuer avec une balle ». Tu m'expliques ?

Ronda revient vers ses amis, l'air toujours complètement impassible, comme si elle était dans une autre réalité.

-Je me sens juste fatiguée… De tout ça. Je ne sais même pas qui c'était ce pauvre gars. Est-ce qu'il avait une famille ? Des amis ? Un taff et des collègues ? J'en sais rien, c'était juste un autre cadavre ambulant. Mais je… Je suis fatiguée de devoir tuer des gens que je n'avais jamais rencontrée avant.

Bailey et Sasha s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait toujours vu de Ronda. La guerrière sans limite et ultra-violente qu'elles avaient toujours connu laissait pour la première fois échapper ce qui ressemblait à des émotions humaines. Les deux filles se souvenait du moment où elle avait fait exploser un groupe de pillard à la dynamite sans le moindre remord, ça détonnait avec l'image qu'on pouvait avoir de la grande Ronda Rousey.

Becky en revanche ne semblait en avoir strictement rien à foutre de déboires émotionnels de sa camarade. En fait, elle semblait être encore plus en colère qu'avant.

-Putain de merde mais tu veux vivre chez les bisounours ou quoi ? Hé oh réveille toi gamine c'est la fin du monde ici. Quasiment tout le monde est mort, on galère à trouver de quoi survivre, de quoi bouffer, de quoi boire, de quoi se battre et toi tu te plains que tu dois tuer des cadavres. Arrête ton cirque et monte dans la bagnole, on se taille de ce bled. Et range ce putain de fusil !

Ronda obéit nonchalamment et alla ranger son arme dans le coffre.

Bailey vient poser une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un simple geste pour dire « on comprend, ne t'en fais pas », un petit moment de réconfort dans ce monde de merde. Elles montèrent toutes les quatre dans leur van et Becky démarra en trombe.

Le silence régnait à l'intérieur. Bailey et Sasha savaient qu'il fallait du temps pour que leur amie rousse se calme. Elle était comme une casserole sous pression, il fallait laisser sortir la vapeur quand ça commençait à siffler.

Ronda elle regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qu'avait dit Becky n'était pas foncièrement faux, pourquoi s'émouvoir d'un zombie quand on en a déjà aligné des centaines à la batte, à la hache, à la pioche, au pistolet, au fusil, à la dynamite…

C'était peut-être le poids de tout cela qui remontait. Le poids des morts, du chaos, de cette foutue apocalypse de merde.

Tout ça c'était comme un film, vraiment comme un film… Le virus avait frappé en quelques semaines et la situation avait échappé à toute forme de contrôle. Les trois quarts de la population avait été transformée en bouffeur de cervelle. Le reste avait servi de menu maxi best of pour les zombies.

Quand Ronda repensait à ces premiers jours d'enfer, elle ne pouvait que frissonner devant l'horreur que lui imposait sa mémoire. Les montagnes de cadavres, les charniers à ciel ouvert, les fusillades, les cris, le sang… Sa vie n'avait tenue qu'à une suite de coups de chance miraculeux.

Trouver un flingue ? Coup de chance, elle l'avait volé à un militaire qui servait de buffet à volonté vivant pour zombie. Sortir de la ville ? Coup de chance, les barrages de quarantaines venaient d'être forcés par une vague de mort-vivant en surnombre. Trouver de la nourriture et à boire ? Coup de chance, un petit supermarché s'était trouvé sur sa route et elle avait embarquée tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Rencontrer Becky, Sasha et Bailey ? Coup de chance, sans doute le plus énorme.

Elle avait rencontré les trois filles alors qu'elle était poursuivie par des pillard. Sasha avait aligné deux des mecs avec son sniper pendant que Bayley en descendait un troisième. Bayley était peut-être une fille très gentille mais avec un Aka-47 dans les mains elle pouvait faire du dégât. Beaucoup. Becky elle avait carrément chargé ses poursuivants avec deux pistolets, façon Matrix. Ronda avait compris ce jour-là qu'elle leur devait la vie.

Sans ces trois folles, elle n'aurait certainement pas vécu plus de quelques mois. Elles avaient remplacé ce qu'elle avait perdu : sa famille. C'était comme avoir trois sœurs. Sasha l'ainée intellectuelle, Bailey la petite sœur mignonne et Becky l'emmerdeuse de sœur jumelle, toujours en conflit avec. Fallait dire ce qui était, Ronda et Becky se ressemblaient beaucoup. Au niveau du caractère, de l'attitude et de leur façon de voir les choses.

Mais maintenant Ronda se demandais ce qu'il allait se passer. Combien de temps passeraient-elles encore sur les routes ? Poursuivies par des bandits, au milieu des zombies, à toujours chercher un abri pour devoir le fuir quelques jours plus tard. La survie ce n'était pas le futur, ce n'était pas la vie et quand elle imaginait les prochains jours elle n'espérait plus rien.

En un mot comme en cent, elle déprimait sévère.

Une déprime mal placée vu qu'elle avait eu la chance de survivre, mais une déprime quand même. Au fond, Becky et les autres devaient penser pareil, elles se contentaient de ne pas le montrer. Et Ronda, la femme forte, craquait avant toutes les autres. C'était ridicule. Depuis gamine elle jouait les durs, elle bottait les culs des gamins du quartier, proclamait qu'elle était la femme la plus forte du monde et voilà qu'elle déprimait comme une adolescente après un chagrin amoureux.

A la fenêtre, le paysage défilait, de grandes prairies vertes complètement vide où personne ne semblait habiter. Des nuages d'un gris sombre commençaient à pointer à l'horizon. La pluie allait tomber et Ronda ne pourrait que la regarder de derrière sa vitre, ça aurait pu être poétique mais non, c'était juste navrant

-Désolé de m'être énervée. Lâcha Becky tout à coup. Je n'aurais pas dû gueuler c'est vrai que c'était qu'une seule balle.

Ronda ne répondit pas, pour laisser à l'irlandaise de quoi s'épancher après que sa colère soit retombée.

-Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à notre matos. Continua-t-elle. On a vécu des trucs qui ne sont pas jolis où un peu plus de munition ou un peu plus de ceci et de cela aurait aidé. Je veux juste qu'on soit parées à tout. Si l'une d'entre vous y passe parce que je n'ai pas assez anticipé les choses… Bref la prochaine fois si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi et je m'en chargerai.

-Merci. Lâcha simplement Ronda.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Becky voulait juste protéger les gens qui lui tenaient à cœur et pour ça, Ronda ne pourrait jamais la remercier suffisamment.

-Bon, on va où du coup ? demanda Bailey. Parce que là j'ai aucune idée de vers où on roule.

-C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu nous le dises Becky. Renchérit Sasha. Parce que là on pourrait être n'importe où, qui à la carte ?

-Moi. Dit Ronda en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

La jolie afro-américaine déplia la carte et essaya de se repérer par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient déjà tracées. A chaque arrêt elles notaient les endroits où elles étaient passées d'une croix rouge pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre et risquer de se retrouver près des grandes villes où pullulaient les hordes de zombies.

-On est au beau milieu du Texas. Finit par déclarer Sasha. Faut qu'on prenne les routes de campagne si on veut éviter de se retrouver près Wichita Falls. En prenant la route 172 on devrait pouvoir arriver près du lac Arrowhead. On pourra se réapprovisionner en eau là-bas si on ne trouve rien sur le chemin.

-On a assez d'essence pour faire le trajet ? demanda Bayley.

-Normalement oui répondit Becky, avec ce qu'on a, on pourrait même aller en Californie si voudrait se faire dorer la pilule

-Au moins là-bas il y aurait du soleil. Rit Bayley.

-Et beaucoup de zombie de surfeurs blonds. Répondit avec humour Sasha. Ou alors ils sont allés nagés par habitude et les requins les ont boulottés. La mer a dû se transformer en cantine aquatique.

-Les poissons n'ont pas dû apprécier le repas, beurk des bouts de zombies… jamais je ne mangerais jamais ça de ma vie. Répondit la jeune femme en faisant une grimace dégoutée

-Même pas contre une vie de rêve sans zombie ? Proposa son amie. Avec une grande villa, un jacuzzi, du chocolat à volonté et des dizaines de chatons aux yeux brillants

-Faut d'abord me prouver que ça existe encore et là je mange le zombie des pieds à la tête. Rit la brune.

Sasha et Bayley avaient toujours le chic pour remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans les ambiances les plus lourdes, à croire que leur sens de l'humour était le dernier rempart avant la névrose. Ronda aurait bien aimé être aussi optimiste qu'elles. Mais aucun trait d'humour ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit

Soudain Becky pila net. Le freinage fût brutal et toutes les filles eurent le souffle coupé quand leurs ceintures de sécurité encaissèrent l'impact.

-Mais putain Becky tu pourrais prévenir ! s'écria Sasha quand elle put respirer à nouveau.

-Y'a un mec devant nous. Répondit la rousse en fixant la route. Y'a un mec qui promène une chaussure au bout d'une ficelle devant nous.

Bayley et Sasha ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Mais elles regardèrent devant elle et découvrir le spectacle le plus atypique de leur vie.

Cent mètres plus loin, au beau milieu de la route, se tenait un homme qui marchait nonchalamment comme un banal promeneur. Sur le dos de son grand blouson de cuir était écrit à la peinture blanche et en lettre capitale « _SHIELD_ ». A sa main droite pendait une ficelle blanche au bout de laquelle trainait une vieille basket crasseuse, couverte de boue et de terre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… demanda lentement Ronda.

-Ce n'est pas un zombie. Constata Bayley en fronçant les yeux pour apercevoir l'individu. Il marche trop bien pour ça. Mais quelle espèce de taré se baladerait avec une chaussure en laisse ? Il s'est échappé d'un asile ?

-C'est peut-être un piège. Dit Becky en portant la main à son pistolet. Si ce mec sert d'appât pour une embuscade mieux vaut faire demi-tour tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas une embuscade. Assura Sasha. Regard autour de nous, c'est une grande plaine vide. Si des gens étaient là on les verrait venir à plusieurs kilomètres.

L'afro-américaine n'avait pas tort. L'herbe n'était clairement pas assez haute pour cacher qui que ce soit. Même allongé au sol avec des tenue de camouflages, il était impossible de se cacher. Il semblait juste que ce mec complètement frappé sortait de nulle part. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait déposé là, lui et sa chaussure domestique et qu'il marchait sans rien faire d'autre.

-Bon… On fait quoi du coup ? demanda Becky.

-Si on fait demi-tour on risque de passez trop près d'une grande ville. Répondit Sasha après un moment de réflexion. Je propose qu'on passe à côté de lui… doucement. On a des flingues, visiblement pas lui alors normalement ça devrait aller. Ronda, prend une des armes de Becky. Bailey, tient-toi prête toi aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes opinèrent de la tête et se préparèrent. Becky enclencha la première vitesse et se remit à rouler doucement. L'homme ne se retourna pas, soit il était sourd soit il se fichait qu'une voiture l'approche. Il continuait à marcher tranquillement en promenant sa chaussure.

Quand les filles furent parvenues à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta mais continua de fixer la route devant lui sans tourner la tête. Elles attendirent un peu mais il semblait décider à ne pas bouger.

« Sur quel genre de dingue on vient encore de tomber » pensa Ronda en baissant sa vitre.

-Salut. Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espéra être naturel. On se promène ?

L'homme se retourna, l'air amusé. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son front en une frange désordonnée. Il n'était pas très laid, il avait un visage rond, plutôt commun avec une barbe de trois jours et un nez qui avait probablement été cassé plusieurs fois. Quand Ronda croisa ses yeux, il lui sembla que l'adjectif « fou » ne suffisait plus. On pouvait voir dans le fond des pupilles cette étincelle étrange qui marque la dégénérescence d'un esprit humain. On ne la trouvait que chez les fous ou les drogués.

-Le temps est plutôt joli pour une ballade. Répondit-il sans agressivité.

Becky, Sasha et Bailey se regardaient, les mains toujours a portée d'arme mais elle semblait tout aussi décontenancée que Ronda. A ce stade, elles ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui se passait.

-Tu es au courant que tu tiens une chaussure en laisse ? demanda la brune pour essayer d'avancer un peu.

-Ouais. Elle s'appelle Daisy. C'est un peu comme mon chien mais ce n'est pas un chien. Parfois j'aime bien la trainer avec moi, ça me fait comme un exercice de médiation. J'imagine que c'est un vrai caniche qui me suit et ça me permet de penser à des trucs sympas. Comme des cookies par exemple.

-Ok… continua Ronda en esquivant toutes les questions qui lui venait en tête. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

-Dean. Dean Ambrose enchanté. Et vous c'est comment ?

-Moi c'est Ronda. Derrière c'est Becky, Bailey et Sasha. Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?

Dean leva les mains devant lui avec une grimace d'incompréhension moqueuse. Il souriait comme si son cerveau avait bloqué son corps sur cette image comique.

-Dites c'est un genre de … flirt ? Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ? Vous voulez un rancard ? Moi je ne dis pas non, vous êtes jolies toutes les quatre. Mais comme ça au milieu de la route sans qu'on se connaisse… Vous ne trouvez pas que ça va un peu vite ?

Ronda commençait à s'énerver, l'arrogance et la nonchalance de ce timbré l'agaçait beaucoup trop vite.

-Si je te plante mon poing dans ta gueule tu le voudras toujours ton rancard ? menaça-t-elle.

-Si tu fais ça, je t'épouse. Répondit simplement Dean.

Ronda perdit les mots quand elle entendit cela. En quelques secondes son cerveau choisit deux options et les afficha devant elle. La première était l'exécution simple de la menace précédemment énoncée . La seconde était l'exécution simple de ce mec par balle dans la tête.

Sasha dû anticiper sa réaction puisqu'elle décida de sortir du véhicule pour aller à la rencontre de Dean avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-Bon mon gars. Nous on n'a pas toute la journée. Alors sois tu nous réponds sois on se casse et on te laisse là, avec peut-être en prime une jambe pétée puisque tu sembles t'amuser.

Ambrose leur sourit comme s'il venait d'entendre une très bonne blague. Puis il leva les mains en l'air comme un bandit de western qui se rend au sheriff.

-Wow calmos les filles je veux de mal à personne. Moi je me balade juste ok ? Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici et je profite d'un peu d'air frais.

-Tu habites ici hein ? Y'a pas de zombie qui trainent ? demanda Sasha sans baisser son fusil.

-Bon écoute ma jolie, on peut arrêter de se menacer ? J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas partis sur les bonnes bases. Je suis juste un passant, vous passez ici par hasard, ça n'a aucun sens qu'on commence à s'entretuer.

-Il n'a pas tort. Reconnue Bailey depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

Sasha, Ronda et Becky lui lancèrent un regard noir. La logique défaillante de leur interlocuteur était désarmante. Il semblait toujours aller là où elles ne l'attendaient pas, à leur parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme s'ils étaient aux bons vieux jours de l'humanité. Finalement, Becky demanda :

-Tu vis ici et il n'y a pas de zombie ?

-Y'en a deux trois qui trainent, mais ce n'est jamais dangereux. Répondit Dean. Détendez vous je vous dis. Je ne suis pas une menace directe. On ne pourrait pas juste discuter tranquillement. Rentrer dans les détails comme…je ne sais pas moi : d'où vous venez ? vers où vous allez ? Est-ce que vous aimez les cupcakes et les vieux films de John Ford ? Si je vous propose de venir chez moi pour être un peu mieux installés est-ce que ça vous branche ?

Sasha baissa légèrement son arme en entendant la dernière question.

-Quoi ? Tu nous invites chez toi ? déclara-t-elle avec une ironie amère. Pour prendre un petit thé et parler de tricot ?

-Je ne suis pas très bon en tricot. Répondit nonchalamment Dean. Mais oui, c'est à cinq minutes d'ici en voiture. Pour le thé je ne pense pas en avoir mais on peut se faire du café si vous voulez.

Les filles se concertèrent un instant dans un échange de regard et de hochement de tête. Dean n'avait pas l'air d'être bien méchant, simplement un peu dérangé. Mais s'il jouait la comédie, ce pouvait bien être un moyen de les attirer dans une embuscade.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'as pas des petits copains prêts à nous tirer dessus comme des lapins une fois arrivé « chez toi ». Demanda Becky.

-Ha mais j'ai des potes qui m'attendent là-bas justement. Vous n'avez pas vu mon blouson ? On est le _Shield_ ! déclara-t-il avec joie. C'est un super nom. Bon, moi je voulais qu'on s'appelle _les trois cons en cuirs _mais mes potes m'on dit que ce n'était pas très bon.

-Je crois qu'on va refuser ton invitation. Coupa Ronda qui en avait assez de subir le babillage incessant de Dean. Il parlait beaucoup trop et ça prenait très vite la tête. Elle était à deux doigts de lui coller une balle juste pour le faire taire.

-Ben pourquoi ? Je vous jure, on est super sympa.

-Désolé mais de nos jours on ne peut plus croire grand monde.

Dean se massa les joues comme si son cerveau avait besoin du mouvement pour fonctionner. Il tirait la langue, fronçait les sourcils, regardait à droite et à gauche, acquiesçait de la tête, faisait l'inverse la seconde suivante. Bref, il donna une assez bonne palette de sa folie aux quatre jeunes femmes. Lesquelles commencèrent à envisager de partir à toute vitesse juste pour s'éloigner de ce dingue.

Puis il sembla que les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées dans sa tête et son visage s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant qui comprend quelque chose. Il claqua des mains et déclara :

-Ben vous n'avez qu'à m'utiliser comme otage !

Le moment était magnifique, les quatre femmes se regardèrent complètement perdues. Persuadées d'avoir changé de monde pour celui d'une Sitcom télévisuelle où tout le monde agit étrangement. Pour un peu, elles auraient presque entendu les rires enregistrés se déclencher devant leurs expressions mortifiées.

-Mais il te manque une case mon pauvre. Lâcha Becky comme si ça n'avait pas été déjà assez évident pour ses amies.

Sur cela Dean sourit comme pour dire « ouais je sais et j'adore ça ».

-Ben ça me semble logique nan ? continua-t-il. Regardez, je monte avec vous, là à l'arrière entre miss Sasha et miss… Bayley c'est ça ? Vous me braquez les flingues sur la tempe et comme ça mes potes ne peuvent pas vous tirer dessus. Après je descends, je leur explique que vous faites que passer dans le coin. On baisse tous les armes et on va se boire un café. Ça vous va comme programme ?

-Euh… Tu peux nous laisser trente secondes le temps d'en discuter ? demanda Bailey qui n'arrivait vraiment pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Oh oui pas de soucis, je vais continuer de promener Daisy et vous me rejoignez quand vous avez fini de discuter.

Sur ces mots, il repartit le long de la route en trainant sa chaussure. Laissant le groupe de fille encore plus perdu qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le suit ? demanda Sasha l'air déroutée.

-C'est peut-être un piège. Dit Becky. Ce mec est louche, même s'il a l'air complètement atteint… Rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas un traquenard.

-Ouais mais… commença Bailey en choisissant ses mots. S'il dit vrai, on n'aura peut-être plus besoin de continuer la route… C'est peut-être un camp qu'on peut trouver. A l'abri, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Avec du café, des lits et pas de zombie pour essayer de nous bouffer. On pourrait avoir trouvé une oasis au milieu du désert.

-Ta métaphore n'est pas terrible. Répondit Ronda. Mais je crois que ça peut valoir le coup. C'est peut-être bien notre plus gros coup de chance depuis longtemps.

-Ouais tu parles. Grogna Becky. Notre chance elle doit être d'une sur un milliard. Les probabilités ne nous donnent pas gagnante les filles. On ne devrait pas parier nos vies sur ce mec avec trois cases en moins.

Ronda se mordit la lèvre. Dans ce monde il n'y avait jamais de refuge, de temps de pause, jamais de longue durée à une solution… Mais ce mec aussi barge qu'il soit semblait être la seule putain de bonnes options qu'elles aient vues en trois ans. La seule à pouvoir peut-être les sortir de la survie au jour le jour.

-On le prend. Décida-t-elle sur un ton impérieux. Bailey et Sasha, vous gardez vos flingues sur lui et vous ouvrez les yeux. Si ce gars ne nous ment pas… On tient peut-être notre première option durable depuis le début. En cas de pépin on le descend et on se casse au Lac ArrowHead. Ce n'est pas notre premier combat alors démarre Becky, on fera face à ce qui se présente.

L'irlandaise hésita un instant. Puis elle poussa un juron et obéit.

Dean monta dans la voiture, sa chaussure domestique entre les mains. Il s'assit confortablement sur le siège du milieu alors que deux pistolets restaient pointés sur ses tempes. Comme si de rien n'était, il reprit la conversation et posa plusieurs questions à Bailey pour savoir si elle préférait une hache ou une batte pour éclater des morts-vivants.

La batte, assura-t-il, permettait une meilleure frappe en précision et avait un meilleur swing ce qui était pratique quand il fallait taper dans le tas. Mais la hache avait cette économie du mouvement qui permettait de mieux gérer son énergie pour les coups, une économie d'endurance tout à fait bienvenue.

La brune essaya de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais on sentait bien que ce genre de conversations n'était pas son fort. Surtout quand elle parlait à leur supposé « otage » qui semblait être tout à son aise. Les deux armes ne l'impressionnaient pas et il indiqua la route à imitant la voix d'un GPS électronique.

Son « chez lui » se trouvait dans la lisière d'une forêt proche. Les arbres étaient grands et leurs branches immenses semblaient former une couverture qui empêchait la lumière de passer. Pas un bruit ne semblait en provenir, on aurait dit la cachette d'un monstre de conte.

-Arrête toi là c'est bon. Dit Dean.

-Y'a rien ici, tu te fous de nous ! s'énerva Becky.

-C'est dans la forêt. Mais il faut que je prévienne mes potes sinon ils risquent de tirer sur votre voiture.

Becky se retourna brutalement et pointa à son tour son pistolet sur lui.

-Je vais te buter putain !

-Y'avait déjà deux armes braquée sur moi, il vous en faut encore plus ? Vous savez moi une seule balle et je suis fini, pas besoin de vous acharner sur mon cadavre.

-Espèce de…

-Whow du calme. Vous m'avez en otage, vous ne risquez rien. Alors laissez moi sortir, j'appelle mes amis, on s'explique et on avance.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire un mot de plus, une voix lourde et grave se fit entendre à quelques mètres devant eux, en provenance des arbres.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?!

\- C'est là que j'interviens. Dit Dean avec un sourire. Vous pouvez garder vos armes braquées sur moi si vous voulez.

Il ouvrit la portière et commença à se glisser au-dessus de Sasha pour sortir. Laquelle l'en empêcha en posant le canon de son fusil contre son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Reste là.

-Ils ne vont pas m'entendre si je ne sors pas. Arrêtez avec vos flingues, vous voyez bien que je vous veux aucun mal alors laissez-moi faire et dans trente secondes on peut rentrer. Gardez bien Daisy surtout, je la laisse sur le siège.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il sortit dehors en restant derrière la portière. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix pour que sa voix porte.

-C'est juste moi. C'est juste Dean !

-Dean ? répondit une voix étonnée. Mais où tu as dégotté une voiture ? Et qui conduit si tu es à l'arrière ?

-C'est des filles qui passaient par là qui m'ont pris en stop. Elles ont l'air sympa et elles sont un peu perdu. J'ai proposé qu'elles viennent pour boire un café. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on a du thé quelque part ?

-Des filles ? Elles sont combien ? demanda encore la voix cachée dans la forêt qui semblait ne pas s'y retrouver non plus dans les discutions avec Dean. Ce qui rassura légèrement les filles qui avaient peur d'être tombée sur une colonie de dégénéré.

-Quatre ! Répondit Dean. Y'a Bayley, Sasha, Becky et Ronda si je me souviens bien. Elles ne sont pas vraiment relax en fait, là j'ai quatre flingues braqués sur moi alors est-ce que tu peux leur dire qu'on est des gentils et qu'on ne leur fera pas de mal ?

La voix se tût un instant comme pour bien s'assurer de la situation. Après tout Dean était sensé être un otage mais il n'agissait pas comme tel, cela voulait dire qu'il ne se sentait pas menacé.

-Je peux parler à l'une d'elle ? Juste pour être sûr de ce qui se passe.

-Je ne sais pas je leur demande ! hurla encore Dean avant de se retourner vers la voiture. Est-ce qu'il y en a une qui veux lui parler ?

Ronda soupira et ouvrit sa portière sans attendre de s'être concertée avec ses amies. Toute cette attente devenait insupportable et elle ne comptait pas entendre plus de conneries que ça dans la journée. Une fois dehors, elle hurla à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Juste savoir si vous comptez tuer Dean. Répondit la voix.

-Ce n'est pas au programme si vous ne nous faites pas de coup fourré !

-Ecoutez, on n'est pas des pilleurs ou des bandits. On est juste une bande de pote qui se cache dans un coin tranquille en attendant que cette merde de zombie se termine et qu'on puisse retrouver une vie tranquille. Alors baissez vos armes, je baisse les miennes et on reprend les choses sans agressivité d'accord ?

Ronda hésita un instant avant de répondre. « Une bande de pote qui attend que la merde de zombie se termine. » pensa-t-elle. « C'est sans doute ce que j'ai entendu de plus humain comme discours depuis des années ».

-Ok on baisse les armes et on arrive. Lança-t-elle avant de remonter dans la voiture.

Dean fit de même et retrouva sa chaussure de compagnie qu'il reprit entre ses bras comme s'il était agi d'un petit Teckel. Becky démarra en grognant toujours et elles entrèrent dans le bois.

Après quelques mètres passés sur le chemin de terre qui tenait lieu de route. Un homme sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre et leva une main amicale. C'était un grand Samoan aux cheveux longs, tombant jusqu'au épaules. Il avait la carrure d'une star de cinéma d'action et le visage qui allait pour jouer les gros soldats invincibles. Comme Dean il portait un blouson de cuir, un autre membre du fameux Shield. Les quatre filles sortirent de la voiture, toujours sur leurs gardes et Dean commença à faire les présentations.

-Alors Roman je te présente Bayley, Sasha, Becky et Ronda. Déclara-t-il en désignant du doigts les concernées. Elles sont super sympas et elles ont l'air de botter des culs comme personne.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer. Dit Roman en tendant sa main pour serre celle de Becky.

L'irlandaise le jugea du regard pendant quelques instants, soutenant son regard comme si elle cherchait à déceler, une lueur de mensonge ou de fourberie. Mais elle lui serra finalement la main et tout le monde pu se détendre et laisser tomber les perspectives de coups de feu et de mort brutale.

-Vous venez d'où comme ça ? Demanda Roman.

-D'un peu partout. Répondit Sasha. C'est une histoire compliquée. On s'est toutes rencontrées dans le New Jersey et on ne s'est pas quittées depuis. De là on a suivi la côte pour arriver jusqu'en Floride, histoire de peut-être trouver des bateaux vers l'Europe… Mais les gangs de survivants n'étaient pas accueillants…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Continua Bayley. On s'est fait surprendre par des cannibales, pas vraiment le genre de gens que vous aimeriez rencontrer. Après ça on a voulu se planquer au Canada. Dans les forêts pour survire comme dans un roman de Jack London. Mais on a dû changer nos plans après plusieurs… altercations et finalement on s'est retrouvée ici. Avec Dean qui promenait sa chaussure.

Roman eût un petit sourire en entendant la dernière phrase. Visiblement il avait l'habitude des lubies de son ami. Si celle-là le faisait rire, les filles se demandaient bien ce que Monsieur_ ilmemanqueunecasemaisjelesais _pouvait faire de pire.

-Bon et bien… Puisque vous avez réussi à ne pas abattre Dean sous le coup de la colère je dirais que vous êtes plutôt des gens de confiance. Lança Roman. C'est vrai que c'est dur de croiser des êtres humains qui n'essayent pas de vous descendre depuis le début de cette merde. Je comprends vos réactions ne vous en faites pas. Mais ici vous n'aurez rien à craindre de nous je vous le promet.

-C'est bon à entendre. Dit Becky. Parce que je crois qu'on commençait à en avoir marre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Dean a parlé de café, vous en avez vraiment ? Je crois que j'ai oublié le goût que ça avait.

-Oui on en a. confirma Roman avec un pointe d'humour dans la voix. Venez, on va aller à notre refuge et on pourra se faire une pause-café, comme de vrais petits employés de bureau.

Le groupe suivit le grand samoan à travers la forêt. Becky conduisait la voiture mais les trois autres filles suivaient les deux hommes à pied. Dean ne s'était pas arrêté de parler pour autant et il continuait à ennuyer Ronda en lui demandant si elle avait déjà essayé de rosser un zombie à la main.

Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Et ce qu'elle prévoyait de refaire sur Dean si jamais il continuait à parler autant.

Le refuge du Shield était un bunker en béton armé du genre menaçant. Haut d'environ quatre ou cinq mètres de hauteur, il était partiellement enfoui dans une butte de terre à la manière d'un vrai fort. L'entrée minuscule était située entre deux murs de béton soutenant les colonnes grises qui tenaient un auvent recouvert de tôle. Ronda se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait à une forteresse miniature avant de comprendre que c'était bien le cas. Ça avait l'air rustique, dur et spartiate. Mais c'était sans doute le mieux qu'on pouvait espérer comme abri dans une fin du monde.

-Vous avez construit ce truc vous-même ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout. Répondit Roman en poussant la porte blindée. Nous étions dans le coin par hasard et Dean l'a trouvé en allant pisser dans les bois. La porte était ouverte et on a découvert un cadavre à l'intérieur. Visiblement c'était un vieux paranoïaque, le genre vétéran du Vietnam traumatisé qui avait peur de la fin du monde. Mais sa mort n'a eu rien à voir avec des zombies ou un combat.

-Alors pourquoi il était mort ? demanda Bayley.

-Il s'est étouffé avec un cornichon. Répondit le grand Samoan avec un petit rire. Je sais que c'est con mais on l'a retrouvé dans la cuisine du bunker, étalé au sol avec un petit ami vert dans la gorge. C'est délicieusement con mais bon c'est la vie je suppose. On l'a enterré par décence un peu plus loin et depuis, on vit ici.

Même s'il était mort de façon stupide, l'ancien propriétaire avait tout fait pour s'assurer un maximum de confort : les couloirs étaient éclairés par des leds fixées au plafond et l'intérieur, bien que peu meublé, semblait être confortable et chauffé. Les boyaux de béton semblaient s'enfoncer dans le sol sous plusieurs mètres avant de réellement déboucher sur la partie habitable du complexe.

Il devait y avoir quatre ou cinq chambres, une cuisine et une sorte de grand salon avec une grande table en bois où s'entassaient des restes de rations militaires. A l'évidence un héritage du pauvre propriétaire trop friand de cornichons.

Dean attrapa un biscuit qui trainait, en prit une bouchée et hurla :

-Seth ! Finn ! J'ai ramené des invitées ! Venez dire bonjour !

Deux hommes sortirent du fond du bunker et s'immobilisèrent quand ils virent les quatre femmes qui accompagnaient leurs amis. Le premier était grand et musclé mais moins épais que Roman, avec des cheveux descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ses omoplates. Il avait des yeux bruns et une barbe un peu hirsute.

L'autre était beaucoup plus petit, avec un visage moins pointu que celui de son camarade. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse lui donnaient l'allure d'un bagarreur ce qui contrastait avec le bleu très doux de ses yeux.

Seth et Finn, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient, jetèrent un regard presque désespéré à Dean qui ne cessait pas de sourire comme un gamin qui ramène un cadeau à ses parents. Les parents en question n'étant pas forcément fan de l'attention.

-Dean… Je peux savoir qui sont ces demoiselles ? demanda Seth qui semblait déjà aussi désespéré que Ronda au sujet de la santé mentale de son ami.

-Ha oui je vous présente Sasha, Bayley, Becky et la ravissante Ronda ! Les filles voilà Seth et Finn, le reste du Shield ! On s'est croisé pendant que je promenais Daisy et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les inviter.

-Roman tu m'expliques ? Demanda Seth.

-Dean viens de tout te dire. Soupira le grand Samoan. Il les a croisées, elles l'ont pris en otage l'ont amené ici, on a discuté et on va boire un café. Quelqu'un fait chauffer de l'eau ?

Seth soupira et Finn haussa les épaules, apparemment un peu sous le choc mais pas inamicaux, et ils vinrent serrer les mains des jeunes femmes pour se présenter correctement. Finn alla préparer le café tant attendu et les huit hommes et femmes s'assirent pour discuter.

Aucune hostilité ne semblait émaner de ces quatre gars. Dean était sans doute un peu…excentrique mais Roman, Seth et Finn avaient l'air d'être des gars bien. Eux aussi avaient vécus des choses similaires : la fin de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, les morts, la survie, les combats…

Roman et Seth étaient deux anciennes marines qui s'étaient retrouvés seuls survivants de leur régiment quand une horde de zombie s'était déversée sur leur camp. Ils avaient crapahuté dans l'ouest de l'Amérique pendant un bon moment avec ce que ça pouvait engendrer comme mauvaises rencontres.

Les gens semblaient être devenus plutôt laxiste sur les politesses d'usage avec le réveil des morts et l'apocalypse qui en avait découlé. Une cicatrice de balle sur le bras de Seth en était la preuve douloureuse.

Ils avaient rencontré Dean et Finn dans deux endroits différents et dans des circonstances plutôt différentes. Ambrose s'était retrouvé dans une salle affaire avec un gang des environs de Cincinnati, dans l'Ohio.

Une histoire de gangster plutôt classique qui déboulé sur une vraie bataille rangée dans laquelle s'étaient retrouvés Roman et Seth par le plus grand des hasards. Un hasard comprenant notamment des messages radio laissé par un Dean complètement alcoolisé qu'avait traqué les deux soldats pour se retrouver sous le feu nourris de plusieurs bandits peu enclin à la paix.

Pour la rencontre avec Finn, les choses s'étaient faites plus doucement et dans un lieu encore plus improbable. Un Walmart à moitié en ruine en périphérie d'une petite ville du Kansas où les trois membres originels du Shield avaient voulus faire leurs « courses ». Ils s'étaient retrouvé face à ce petit irlandais au détour d'un rayon lessive décimé par des zombie, alors qu'il poussait tranquillement son cadi remplis de conserves.

Les choses auraient pu dégénérer encore une fois assez vite. La gâchette facile étant devenue le réflexe reptilien de beaucoup de survivants.

Mais Finn avait juste lancé « ah ? vous aussi vous faites vos courses », ce à quoi Dean avait répondu que oui et qu'il cherchait des cookies. Finn lui avait alors indiqué le rayon où se trouvaient les sucreries. À partir de là, leur amitié était scellée, Dean, Seth et Roman trouvant qu'un homme qui non seulement ne vous tirez pas dessus mais en plus vous indiquait l'emplacement des cookies était définitivement un homme de bonne compagnie.

Les jeunes femmes écoutèrent avec attention, enfoncées dans leurs chaises ou dans les coussins du canapé. Buvant les paroles du Shield et leur café bien chaud. Bayley semblait s'être transformée en adolescente : écoutant les histoires avec des mimiques exagérée à chaque rebondissement. Ça ne déplaisait pas non plus aux autres qui trouvait l'ambiance détendue, débarrassé des soucis. Comme s'ils étaient huit vieux amis qui se retrouvaient sans s'être vus depuis dix ans.

Elles racontèrent elles aussi leur propre histoire et les heures passèrent dans les discutions. Parler des combats, des moments tristes et de ce qu'on avait perdu se révélait être une entreprise de guérison mentale plutôt efficace. Les ennuis du passé disparaissaient quand ils étaient énoncés à voix haute. La nuit commençait à tomber quand la discussion dû prendre un virage un peu plus soudain.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment rester ici ? Demanda Becky après avoir constaté la disparition du soleil au-dehors.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent d'abord entre eux. Puis ils regardèrent Dean lequel haussa simplement les épaules.

-C'est des filles cool. Moi je vote pour qu'elles puissent rester. Dit-il avec un sourire franc.

-Je te suis, ça nous donnera une occasion d'agrandir les cultures à l'extérieur de la forêt. Poursuivi Seth. On pourrait être totalement indépendants et ne plus à devoir fouiller les environs pour renouveler les stocks de bouffée.

-Je suis avec vous les gars. Lança Finn d'un air déterminé. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des commandos biscuits au milieu des zombies.

-Bon ben je pense que la réponse est claire. Soupira faussement Roman. Je crois que le Shield vient d'officialiser sa première collocation post-fin du monde. Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles.

Bayley contient un cri de joie et tendit sa main à Sasha pour un high five. Becky se détendit aussitôt et il sembla qu'elle laissait tomber son image de guerrière pour un instant. Comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de garder son énergie pour se battre.

Ronda elle, se sentait tiraillée entre ce qu'elle avait souhaité le matin même et une envie de rejeter tout cela. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait souvent rêvé du moment où sa vie d'enfer disparaitrait… Mais voilà, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à y croire.

Bien sûr elle gardait cela pour elle-même, se sentant bien trop paranoïaque. La gêne persistait cependant et elle n'arrivait pas à se joindre à l'euphorie ambiante.

-On bouffe un truc ? proposa Dean. La discussion m'a ouvert l'appétit. Finn, c'est ton tour pour la cuisine, tu nous mijotes quoi ce soir ?

\- Il doit rester de la viande congelée et des kilos de légumes. Je peux vous faire un ragoût irlandais si vous voulez.

-C'est un genre de repas solide qui te tient le bide et te fais dormir comme un bébé ? demanda Seth.

-Totalement.

-Je suis pour ! hurla-t-il. J'ai une faim de zombie.

-Mange ta main alors. Plaisanta Finn. Quelqu'un m'aide pour peler les légumes ?

-Moi ! dit Bayley avec enthousiasme. Je vais vous montrer mes super talents de chef cuistot !

-Tu es sûre que des mois de nourriture en conserve ne les ont pas émoussés, tes talents ? se moqua Sasha.

-C'est comme le vélo ou tuer un zombie : ça ne s'oublie pas. Répondit la brune avec une certaine fierté.

Bayley et Finn commencèrent à éplucher des légumes pour le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il semblait que les deux s'entendaient très bien malgré leur rencontre récente et Bayley n'arrêtait pas d'échanger avec son camarade de cuisine au sujet de vieilles recettes qu'elle avait vu sa mère préparer en étant gamine.

Roman proposa à Becky d'aller décharger leurs affaires de la voiture pour commencer leur installation et la rousse le suivit dehors en lui posant des questions sur l'organisation de leur « colloc de bunker ». Seth quant à lui, proposa à Sasha de venir chercher les matelas que l'ancien propriétaire avait entreposé au fond de la réserve entre les munitions, les kits de secours et les provisions.

L'afro-américaine accepta avec un sourire et le suivit à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Bref tout semblait être réunis pour refaire un épisode de _Friends._ On se serait cru dans ce genre de sitcom des années 90 où tout va bien. Bayley et Finn échangeaient des blagues et des anecdotes, Roman et Becky jouait un duo de grand frère et de grande sœur qui s'occupait des autres avec un regard paternaliste.

Quant à Seth et Sasha, ils semblaient remplir le cahier des charges en se concernait le couple débutant et pas discret dans sa façon de flirter alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer…

Restait Ronda et Dean qui semblait être les deux taches au milieu de cet univers de mauvais dialogues rose bonbon. Ce malgré le fait que le monde était détruit à 90% et peuplé majoritairement de mort vivant. Rien ne semblait naturel et elle avait l'impression d'assister à une comédie mal jouée.

Ce décalage total avec la réalité énervait Ronda qui décida de sortir prendre l'air. Pour sortir de sa tête toutes les pensées noires qui lui venait. Elle n'allait pas blâmer ses amies ou les quatre membres du Shield, tous avaient vraiment l'air d'être heureux de la situation. Tous sauf elle…

Dehors l'air c'était rafraichit et le contact du froid donna l'impression à Ronda d'être de nouveau ailleurs, dans un environnement où elle devait garder ses sens en éveil. Son corps n'était peut-être tout simplement pas fais pour être dorloté. Elle l'avait façonné pour le combat depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse changer.

Elle erra dans la forêt, sur les chemins d'herbes et de mousses où s'enfonçaient ses rangers. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas beaucoup, ça permettait de se rafraichir les pensées. Dans un coin des bois, elle trouva une grande pierre ronde de la taille d'une voiture, posée entre les arbres comme pour dresser une table de piquenique géante. Elle s'allongea dessus et se mit à contempler les étoiles à travers les minces trous de feuilles qui cachaient le ciel.

Le silence était revigorant. Ce n'était pas un silence total, on entendait les respirations de la forêt : les grincements des insectes, les murmures du vent, le bruissement des feuilles… C'était comme une musique qui s'élevait irrégulièrement du sol pour monter jusqu'à la cime des arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là… » Se demanda Ronda.

Si une petite voix dans sa tête avait pu lui répondre, elle aurait sans doute commencé à parler toute seule. Mais personne, pas même une voix intérieur insupportable ne donna de réponse à sa question et elle resta seule sous la nuit étoilée.

Le zombie du matin avec sa gueule arrachée lui revenait à l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de l'achever « humainement ».

C'était complètement con et Becky avait eu raison de l'engueuler pour ça. Y'avait pas d'humanité à avoir pour des loques d'humain vivant toujours, et une balle ne changeait rien au processus. C'était juste plus rapide.

Au final c'était juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de massacrer un reste humain mouvant avec une batte. Parce qu'elle pouvait finir comme lui à n'importe quel instant. Toute cette aventure avec le Shield ressemblait à une mauvaise blague : cette ambiance joyeuse, les blagues, les discutions sur la vie des autres… Ronda ne voyait ça que comme un mauvais théâtre, ça sonnait beaucoup trop faux. L'apocalypse était toujours là et rien ne changerait jamais. Il y aurait toujours des zombies, toujours des bandits et toujours des promesses de mort partout.

Une petite colloc d'adolescents au milieu de ça, ça n'existait pas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence le monde ne redeviendrait jamais comme il l'avait été. Si des gens arrivaient à survivre le temps que tous les morts-vivants se transforment en compost, il allait falloir des centaines d'années pour qu'une société stable puisse être établie. L'époque où les gens pouvaient simplement passer leur vie sans rien faire était révolu. Ronda n'aurait plus jamais d'appartement à New York, elle ne pourrait plus jamais aller faire les courses et regarder la télé après une séance de boxe Thai. Elle n'irait plus jamais déjeuner avec ses parents et sa famille les dimanches midi… Cette vie avait volée en éclat et les charognes en avaient dévoré chaque petit morceau.

Ronda plongea dans une mare de souvenirs, de petits moments, de détails amusants qui existaient dans sa vie d'avant. Un tourbillon d'émotions si atrocement nostalgique qu'il lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était idiot de pleurer elle ne devait jamais pleurer. Mais là ça devenait trop à supporter.

-On se promène ? lança une voix nonchalante.

Evidemment... il fallait que Dean se ramène pile au bon moment pour compléter sa dépression naissante.

-Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ? Dégage ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Hé oh princesse, on se calme. Dit-il sans se démonter. Le repas est servi et comme tu n'es pas revenue c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher.

-Je n'ai pas faim ! Bouffez sans moi ça ira très bien.

-L'être humain est fait pour avoir faim. Répondit Dean d'un air très scientifique. Tu ne vas pas me dire que manquer de me tuer sur un malentendu ne t'a pas creusé l'appétit ?

-Je crois que toutes les conneries que tu m'as sortie durant ce trajet ont contrés mes instincts naturels. Dégage et fous moi la paix Ambrose, je n'ai pas envie de supporter tes délires.

Bien sur au lieu d'obéir, le lunatique vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire narquois. Ronda envisagea quelques secondes de lui péter les dents mais renonça finalement. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, mais ce dingue semblait s'être échappé d'un asile dans le seul but de l'ennuyer.

-Tu ne devrais pas broyer du noir comme ça. Lui dit-il comme s'il était médecin. A force de réfléchir tu vas avoir des rides de grand-mère. Du genre les joues qui tombent et le front qui se transforme en mille-feuille de peau sèche. Pas très esthétique me semble-t-il.

-Y'a des moments où tu fermes ta gueule ? demanda Ronda qui cherchais déjà une pierre pour l'assommer.

-Pas souvent, j'aime bien parler. Généralement quand je ne parle pas c'est mauvais signe. Les gens normaux se disent « tient c'est un timide » et ceux qui me connaissent pensent « Oh putain ça pense. CASSONS-NOUS ! »

-Donc je dois m'estimer heureuse que tu passes ton temps à me casser les oreilles ?

-En quelque sorte oui. J'aime bien rester actif, ça me permet de me sortir tout ce que j'ai dans la tête. C'est ce que m'on conseillés de faire les médecins quand j'étais à l'asile.

Ronda se redressa brutalement et fixa le brun avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Attend tu as vraiment été dans un asile de fou ? Je te savais timbré mais là c'est quand même un autre niveau. T'es quoi ? Un de ces schizophrènes qui entend des voix te parler ?

-Pas vraiment, on m'y a collé quand j'avais quinze ans pour une broutille, une bagarre avec un mec qui m'avait cherché des noises. Je lui ai collé la main dans une broyeuse à papier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais je crois que le sang sur les murs à choqué mes professeurs. J'ai toujours dit que je n'étais pas fou. J'ai juste beaucoup d'idées bizarres que j'ai toujours très envie de faire. Et je n'aime pas qu'on essaye de me marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu lui a broyé la main et tu appelles ça pas grand-chose ? Demanda Ronda qui hésitait entre s'attendrir sur son sort et courir le plus loin possible de lui.

-C'était un genre de petit caïd, il vendait un peu d'herbe dans l'arrière-cour de mon lycée. Le genre de mec qui matte Scarface en boucle pour se convaincre qu'il est une vraie terreur et que tout le monde lui doit le respect. Quand je lui ai tenu tête alors que je faisais une tête de moins que lui, ses hormones de puceau ont dû lui dire qu'il devait faire comme un vrai gangster et me le faire payer. Il a attendu que je sois seul et a sorti un couteau de cuisine pour me refaire la tronche. Au final il y a perdu sa main droite et s'est pissé dessus en attendant l'ambulance.

Dean racontait son histoire sans relief dans la voix, comme s'il faisait un simple exposé des faits sans jamais en prendre vraiment part. Un mec avait tenté de le défiguré pour une raison idiote et ça ne semblait pas lui faire chaud ou froid. On aurait dit que ça lui était arrivé tellement de fois qu'il ne s'en souciait plus.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Ronda commença à le considérer autrement que comme un illuminé. Et ça l'attendrissait d'une certaine façon. A la manière d'un ami, il lui livrait les débâcles de sa vie passée comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

-T'en es sorti comment, de l'asile ?

\- Ben… aussi étrange que ça peut paraître, je me suis comporté comme un patient modèle. Toujours bien sage sans un mot plus haut que l'autre. Je prenais les médocs sans rechigner malgré ce que ça me faisait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister juste… De flotter autour d'une image mentale de la réalité. Quand j'avais un peu de temps j'allais parler aux autres ados. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient que des gamins dépressifs ou trop introvertis, pas vraiment des malades mentaux. Alors je les consolais, je leur parlais du futur, de la vie qu'il pourrait mener en faisant ce qui leur plaisaient. Ça marchait beaucoup mieux que les thérapies ou les médocs. Alors quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans ils ont reconsidéré mon cas. Dans mon dossier, ils ont marqué « personnalité impactée par des traumatismes de jeunesses qui à mener à un acte de violence brutal après une forte attaque émotionnelles ». C'est mieux que « dingue qui peux péter un câble ». J'ai pu sortir et recommencer une vie un peu normale.

-Wow. Lâcha Ronda en le contemplant d'un œil nouveau.

Désormais consciente de ce qu'avait pu endurer ce gars bien avant l'arrivée des zombies, elle le respectait beaucoup plus. D'une certaine façon il lui ressemblait, c'était un simple gamin bagarreur qui avait été pris dans une mauvaise histoire. Son lunatisme apparent était sans doute dû aux médocs, bien trop fort pour un ado, mais il semblait qu'il en jouait comme pour se dire « ma vie est drôle et je vais la rendre encore plus drôle ».

-Mais tes parents n'ont pas essayé de te sortir de là avant ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion.

-Mon père a disparu avant ma naissance. Répondit-il d'un air amorphe. Ma mère, elle, avait beaucoup de soucis de santé. Son foie ne fonctionnait pas bien ou un truc du style et elle morte quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai été placé dans un foyer où je ne m'entendais pas avec grand monde. Je m'engueulais aussi souvent avec les adultes, je me mettais toujours en colère pour un rien. Ça à dû jouer quand le juge à décidé de me placer en asile.

Ronda pensa à ses propres parents. Qui avaient toujours été là pour elle, aimants et attentionnés, ils avaient toujours été à ses côtés quand ça allait mal. Deux figures douces et protectrice qui l'avaient aidé à grandir pour qu'elle devienne une femme épanouie et heureuse. Cela malgré les fréquentes visites chez les proviseurs tout au long de sa scolarité à cause de son comportement et des fréquentes bagarres.

Dean n'avait jamais rien eu tout cela. Il avait grandi seul, entre des adultes qui ne lui apportait aucun soutien et qui l'avait jeté chez les fous comme un sac poubelle. C'était un guerrier, un vrai, qui ne reculait pas devant l'adversité et qui plongeait dans le danger la tête la première.

Et elle respectait ça. Parce que c'était l'image parfaite de ce qu'elle voulait être. Elle avait une admiration pour Dean, malgré ses mimiques bizarres et ses pensées chaotiques, ce n'était pas pour autant un dingue. Un marginal original sans doute oui, si l'on excluait un certain penchant pour les hostilités en tout genre.

-T'es un mec bizarre tu le sais ça ? lui dit-elle avec pour la première fois une touche d'humour dans la voix.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Répliqua-t-il en haussant épaules. Je suis que je suis, c'est à prendre ou à laisser parce que je ne changerais jamais.

Ronda sourit et se leva.

-On va le manger ce ragoût irlandais ? proposa-t-elle.

-Oh putain oui. Finn et Bayley nous ont fais un truc qui déchire. Ça sent la viande dans tout le bunker et ça attise mon estomac.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux en silence.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ronda se sentait un peu mieux dans ce monde de merde.

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que cette fic a été agréable à lire et qu'elle a rassasiée vos envies de zombies, de sang, de situations improbables et de superstars WWE. C'est un croisement original mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait rendre plutôt pas mal.**

**Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Dites-moi en review ce que vous avez trouvés cool ou moins cool, ce qui rendait bien et ce qui posait problème. Cette fiction et un simple OS pour l'instant, mais si son concept vous plait, je peux la continuer comme une vraie histoire en plusieurs chapitres, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez en voir plus. D'autres Catcheurs se joindraient à la fête, Stone Cold, Cm Punk, Randy Orton, Les Hardy Boys, Bray Wyatt, A.J Styles où tout ceux que vous pourrais me proposer si vous avez envie d'en voir certains. **

**Merci à tous de vous être arrêtés sur cette histoire et passez une bonne journée **


End file.
